Fluttershy's brother Vaati's redo
by Vaati Star
Summary: I'm sorry fanverse but I can't let this story lie in the gallows of time and internet space, I shall bring it back to life. So swears Vaati Star. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy's Brother?!

Vaati's AN: Look I'm sorry but this story has been nagging at me so yes I am adopting it The first chapter there won't be to many changes and I'll leave 917brat's stuff he put in but I will not just ever write and forget a story that you can count on, and when I see one that has been written then forgotten, I will restore it.

Original Summary- I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to the death of his true best friends? All done by those he once thought he could trust.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money what so ever off of either Harry Potter or My little Pony.

AN-Okay I am currently trying to work through the chapters of one of my older stories called hidden twin, am working on chapter three right now, but can't seem to get the flow going in that story for two reasons. One I am a bit stuck on where I want to go with it and two I keep getting plot bunnies that refuse to go away. SO I am writing out these plot bunnies and posting them up in the hopes that I can go back to getting better ideas for my older stories.

Chapter one

Harry stared at the goblin, and there for the parchment in his hands, in front of him in complete disbelief; not to mention with a bit of horror, as well as a small speck of hope. The Man next to him, Vaati had his mouth hanging open. When Harry and Vaati had first come to the bank, after the war, to check on his finances, and hopefully find some more about his family, just like Luna and Neville had suggested. He hadn't expected to find out what he had, not in the least bit. Though to be fair not many people would have been expecting the news Harry had just received and that Vaati was gaping at. Though a quick recap to him, he had meet Vaati during the Horacox hunt, and he had save his , Ron's and Hermione's butts on more than one occasion and during the final battle had help if finally taking out Voldemort, Vaati having stabbed the guy in the back. It didn't kill Voldemort, but I gave harry time to finish the job. Recap done.

After all it wasn't every day you received news like Harry had just gotten. It wasn't every day that you found out everything you believed, your entire life, was a complete lie. In fact, if Harry didn't have the prove that he had, which to goblin had just handed to him, and then Harry wouldn't have believed it himself. But Harry did have the proof in hand and there for had no choice but to believe it. As his stunned eyes began to once again reread the parchment the Goblin had made with his blood not even ten minutes ago. For what must have been at least the fifth time.

_Flutterfierce- renamed Harry James Potter_

_PARENTS_

_By birth- FlowerPower (mother) and FreeFlyer (father)_

_By adoption-Lily Rose Evan ne Potter (Mother) and James Harnold Potter (father.)_

_Heritage_

_By Birth- Pegasus_

_By adoption- Half blood human wizard_

_Birth Place_

_Of natural birth- Equestra, Ponyville, Outside Everfree forest_

_By blood adoption- Earth, England, Godic Hallow_

_Family_

_By Birth-_

_FlowerPower (mother)-Unknown_

_Freeflyer (father)-unknown_

_Fluttershy (younger sister) - Equestra, Ponyville_

_By Blood adoption-_

_James Potter (adopted father)-deceased_

_Lily Potter (adopted Mother)-deceased_

_Petunia Dursely (adopted aunt)-Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Dudley Dursely-(adopter cousin) - Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Vernon Dursely (adopted Uncle) - Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Sirius Black (adopted godfather) - deceased_

_Contracts_

_By birth family-_

_None_

_By Blood adopted family_

_-Illegal marriage contract, via Albus Dumbledore, to Ginny Weasely._

_Potions and Spells on_

_From Birth till present._

_-protection spell, Via FlowerPower and Freeflyer-birth_

_-Forced tracking and untraceable spell, Via Albus Dumbledore-Six months old_

_-Forced Human transfiguration, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_-Forced magical binding, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_-Permanent Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_Blood adoption Potions, Via James and Lily Potter-Six months old,_

_-Killing curse, Via Tom M. Riddle (Voldemort) - one year old_

_-Power Blocking Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_-Sight altering spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_-Permanent Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore- Three years old_

_-Renewal transfiguration spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Three years old_

_-Permanent potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Three years old_

_-Healing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five Years old_

_-Bone repair spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_-Power draining Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_-Blood replenishing potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old_

_-Bruise Cream, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_-Alpha Healing spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_-Renewal Transfiguration spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old._

_Power blocking Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore- Nine Years old_

_-Burn Heal Potion. Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_Bone repair potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_Eye weakening Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nin years old_

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_-Blood replenishing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old_

_-Skelagrow Alpha strength potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old._

_-Alpha strength Anti-poison potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old_

_-Alpha Strength healing spells, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old_

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven Years old_

_-Loyalty Potion geared towards Albus Dumbldore, via Albus Dumbldore-eleven years old_

_-Wit Diming potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-eleven years old_

_-Trust potion geared towards Albus Dumbldore, Via Ron Weasely-eleven years old_

_-Mistrust potion, geared towards Slytherins, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old_

_-Impulse curse, Via Albus Dumbledore-Elven years old_

_-Curico torture curse, Via Severus Snape-Elven years old._

_-Mind disrupting curse, Via Severus Snape-Eleven years old._

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Alpha level burn heal, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Skin mender Potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Pain relieve potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Blood replenishing potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Full Body scan, Via Poppy Pomfrey- Eleven years old._

_-Mind blocking potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old._

_-No speaking Taboo spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Magic blocking spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Molly Weasely-twelve years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Molly Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Wit Dimming Potion, Via Ron Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Puppy Love Potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Molly Weasely (Failed)-twelve years old._

_-Nurturance potions, Via Fred & George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Mild pain relieve potion, Via Fred & George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Bone Strengthening potion, Via Fred & George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Magical represent potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-twelve years old._

_-Loyalty potion gear to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-twelve years old._

_-Forceful swallow curse, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old_

_-Loyalty potion geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Forceful swallow cure, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Ron Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Wit dimming potion-Twelve years old._

Harry had to stop reading and swallow heavily at this point. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut repeatedly and that he was going to be seriously sick at the same time. Worst yet Harry knew he hadn't even gotten into his second year of Hogwarts on the Parchment yet.

Knowing this and at the same time knowing he would be able to look through the who list he had in his hand without doing something, rather it be getting sick or losing his temper completely Harry was sure; nor did he honestly want to find out. Instead Harry decided to skip down a couple of years on the Parchment; until he was fifteen years old. Hoping that it would be better then what he had previously read. Too bad it wasn't; if anything it was much worse.

_-Forceful rage potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-fifteen years old._

_-Power draining potion geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Power draining potion geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_-Magic limiter spells, thirty percent blocked, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_-Impulse potion, Via Hermione Ganger-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens spell Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse Via Severus Snape –Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Weasely family, Via Molly Weasely-Sixteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Ron Weasely- Sixteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old._

_-Obedience spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore- Sixteen years old_

_-Obedience spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Severus Snape- Sixteen years old_

_-Loyalty spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-sixteen years old._

_-Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Hermione Ganger (Partially effective)-Sixteen years old_

_-Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Hermione Ganger (Partially effective)-Sixteen years old_

_-Obedience spell (general), Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old_

_Loyalty potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Ron Weasely-Sixteen years old._

_Obedience spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old._

_Power limiting spell, Via Severus Snape-Sixteen years old._

Harry stopped reading then and there, it wasn't getting any better, and he honestly couldn't take reading anymore; at least not without losing something. He knew from everything he had read so far that his whole life had been planned out, mapped out, and forced into a certain mold; all against his will. It had all, despite what he had been lead to believe, been one big lie. Starting with his very species and even his family. All ostracized by Albus Dumbledore A.K.A the manipulative old goat. "God man how are you still alive?" Vaati asked astounded that Harry wasn't a walking puppet or in the ground from everything on the list.

Harry not willing to let this go, but at the same time knowing he needed to control his temper, the war having taught him that much at the very least, looked back on the parchment for a solution,; skipping over the rest of the list as he did so. It was doing this that caused Harry to notice something he had previously missed. There on the very bottom of the scroll were the answers he had been wondering about.

Recommendations

-Goblin bodily cleaning ritual

-renewal of mind ritual

-return of true self ritual

-true home ritual

Vaati took a quick look before Harry finished reading himself. Harry after reading that took a second to steel himself, and after taking a deep breath to steady himself further, to the goblin that was still at the front desk in front of him.

"I want to make all of this right. Please tell me just what is a body cleaning ritual, and is the goblin one stronger? How will a renewal of the mind ritual help me? I mean what does it do? For that matter what does a return or true self ritual do? Who even thought of it and why? Is there really a thing call a true home ritual and again is so Why? Do they all do exactly what they sound like they do? And more importantly is there a way to make sure that what has happened to me doesn't happen again; because I know if a certain old goat finds I am out of his control he will do whatever he can to get me back under his thumb." The goblin Harry was speaking to narrowed his eyes upon hearing the beginning of Harry's questions, in the end ended up raising an eyebrow before answering Harry; for once managing to not sound condescending as he did so.

"You know if you hadn't added that last bit, and if I didn't know you in the least bit, what you asked earlier could have easily been seen as an insult to the Goblin nation as a whole. But seeing as a get the feeling you didn't mean it as an insult I am going to let it side and answer your questions instead." Here the goblin got up from his desk and grabbed several different books before returning back in front of Harry. Once there he laid the books he had gotten out on his desk and started speaking once again.

"Okay Mister Potter to answer your question, I have brought these books out. Each one describes the just what each ritual does and how Grinngotts is the only place where you can get these rituals done at; see as each one is a goblin made ritual. But seeing as I know you don't have the time, or the patience, at the moment I am willing to sale you these books for a relatively good prince and give you a basic run down on what each ritual does. How does that sound?" Harry knowing what the Goblin was getting at, which was he would have to pay for both the books and the explanation. Books which, seeing as the ritual could only be done by Goblins, Harry knew would end up pretty much useless to him after he got the explanation from the goblins. But seeing that he really didn't see much of a choice, especially with the time he had, Harry could only sigh before answering the now smug looking goblin.

"I'll purchase the books, and I would love a basic run down on the rituals inside them. It'd be real helpful." As he said this Harry pulled out a bag of Gallons that he had on him and tried his best to ignore the smirk clear on the goblin's face. Knowing all the while the Goblins loved money and used every opportunity to make more of it and that he had really just given them an opportune one. The Goblin after take nearly all the money Harry had in his pouch, and placing the books Harry had bought into said pouch gave Harry back the now slightly lighter, oddly shaped money sack, before starting to speaking once again.

"The first ritual, which would in the dark red book you just bought, you would want to use is the Goblin bodily cleaning ritual. You asked earlier what the difference between a goblin bodily cleaning ritual and a normal one. That's simple the one that is wizard made is weaker. It can only clear out the most resent potions a wizard has consumed or used; nothing more than six months old would be removed with the wizarding bodily cleaning ritual. Unlike this weak wizarding ritual the Goblin made Bodily cleaning ritual does much more than that. The Goblin Bodily ritual can on the other hand clean out all the potions, at least all that linger and have a negative effect, on any magical being. It is also considered a high honor to be able to use a Goblin ritual, and it is the ritual you would need if you wanted to get rid of that rather lengthy list of potions that are still in your system... how you are still functioning and not a mindless puppet I do not know; but you do have a bit of my respect for that." After saying this last bit the goblin paused, to both make sure that Harry had gotten all the information he had just given him, and to glare at Harry as if daring him to repeat what he had just said to anyone, before continuing once more.

"After you do the Goblin bodily cleaning ritual, which I am assuming you are planning to do seeing as you don't strike me as a fool of some sort, then you would want to use the renewal of mind ritual. Though I would highly suggest doing this ritual, only after doing the Bodily cleaning ritual or it might not have the desired effects; or even work at all. The renewal of mind ritual is a particularly delicate, but extremely strong ritual that we of the goblin community are really proud of. This ritual removes all spells, suppressants, and anything else that may be wronging against the magical beings mind; including a certain memory spell. Not only that, but this ritual also brings the magical beings mind to its best functioning ability. Often boosting memory absorption, as well as the being ability to learn. It's one of our best works to date, but because it does deal with the mind, an extremely complicated thing on anyone's standards, it is like a said an extremely delicate, complicated ritual." Again the goblin paused to make sure, a now utterly stunned looking Harry, understood what he was talking about before going on to the next ritual.

"Now, the return of true self ritual sounds like just what it is, what it does, and is used a lot more often than you would think it would be. This ritual returns a magical being back, or into what he or she was originally supposed to be; the form that magic chooses for them. In some cases it takes what they had been and turns them into what they never were because the form they were born in didn't or doesn't fit them. Say it turns a wild willed, fire loving wizard in to a small dragon, or even a male in to a female. Whatever form their magic feels at home in is what it turns them in to. You it will most likely turn you back into the form that you were originally born in. Seeing as from what the scrolls said it sounds like your body was fighting against staying in the human form you are currently wearing. Then again maybe your magic has changed so much, or your magic never really fit into your original form, and you might be something totally different. This is unknown to anyone, because only the persons truest inner self affect this ritual. That's why this ritual would have to be done after the two previous rituals; to make sure that nothing could affect the outcome of the true self ritual; though the chances of wizarding magic being able to fool goblin is low it is still there." Once more there was a pause as the goblin let Harry soak in all the information he was being given. But this time it was a longer one as the goblin seemed to gather himself and think of something else before continuing. It also gave Vaati time to speak. "So basically if Harry doesn't do the first two rituals then he might not return to his original species" The goblin nodded.

"This last ritual that is suggested to be done is the true home ritual. Now Before I explain just what this ritual does, even if it should be obvious, I would like to make my own suggestion. When, or if, you do this ritual I would first make sure that you tie up all loose ends and gather everything you would think you would need to make a life elsewhere; just to be sure. I would also suggest that it might be best if you put off this ritual, if you do, do this and the other three rituals that is, for at least a day or so. For several different reasons, one of the being the fact that you need to let your magic settle down after the other three rituals. That being said the True home ritual takes a magical being and brings them to a place that would be their true home. In cases where they are forceful taken from their home, like in your case Mister Potter, then this ritual will simply take them back. In cases where a person doesn't feel like they belong, like they have been completely misplaced then this ritual might take them to a place better suited for them; though often times it doesn't do that because they are in the place best suited for them. Now that is all the information I am willing to part with at the moment is there anything else that I can do for you Mister Potter?" Harry still slightly stunned from everything he had heard didn't say anything for a bit. That is until the Goblin who had been speaking to him cleared his throat knocking Harry at of his daze and prompting him to answer.

"Yes, yes you can. I…I'd like to do these rituals but I don't know how to proceed. Or how much this would cost me could you please help me with that." Harry, if he had been anyone else or if he hadn't seen scarier sights, might have whimpered slightly at the grin the goblin gave him before he decided to answer Harry.

" Well Mister Potter since you scroll suggested these….cures for you that means you have permission from our king to use them; so that will not be a problem. All we would have to do is set up the rooms for the rituals and set up a time to do them. After you pay of course, and we could even do a rush order and have everything ready within minutes... For a slightly higher price than it would have been originally. What do you say Mister Potter?" Eye twitching slightly, knowing that the Goblin in front of his was going to try to milk every last single Gallon that he could out of him, Harry answered; all the while knowing he honestly didn't have much of a choice in what he was saying. Something the Goblin knew as well as he waited for the answer he knew Harry was going to give.

"I want to do those rituals as soon as possible; I honestly don't care about the cost. I want my freedom. Please set them up and take the money it cost out of my vaults." Harry stopped talking here and then raised an eyebrow recalling what the goblin has said earlier about the last ritual before continuing.

"After you do that I would also like for you to fill me a feather light bottomless pouch with a fourth of what's left of all my money, and the books that are in my vault; as well as anything else you might think would be helpful in a new world. You can take the cost of that out of my vault as well. Then I would like for you to wait a day for me to do the last ritual, the true home ritual, so I can as you said tie up all loose ends. After I am done I promise you that you can have whatever is left in my vaults; as long as you do your best to not let anyone find out about what is happening." As soon as he said this Harry could tell that the Goblin both respected him a little more, and like his ideas. Seeing this and knowing he was a bit safe Harry untensed just the slightest bit, still too wound up to relax completely, and waited for the goblins reply; which Harry was almost positive was going to be a positive. But at the same time Harry couldn't help but hold his breath as he waited for an answer; knowing with his twice damned luck that he could be wrong.

"Mister Potter. I agree. I'll get all the necessary paper work complete and get everything ready as quick as possible. By this time tomorrow you should be able to be getting ready to go to your original home world. Just give me an hour to get t everything else set up correctly and the required goblins to the correct places." Harry hearing this couldn't help but sight in relieve, knowing that soon he would be free; that he would finally have his freedom. But at the same time in the back of his mind Harry couldn't help but worry about what the rituals may uncover. Especially the renewal of mind ritual, considering all the Obliviate spells he had been hit with though out the years. There had to be a reason all those memories had been erased, and not some of his other ones, reasons Harry got the feeling that weren't all too good for him. "I'm gonna go outside to the tavern, I need a bloody drink after all this, see you in about 2 hours" Vaati said holding his head.

A little over an hour, but not so much that he could complain, later Harry saw the goblin from earlier walking swiftly towards him and he almost seemed to be grinning. Seeing this Harry felt a slight shiver go down his spine before he could stop it. It got the feeling a grinning goblin, especially one that looked just inches away from skipping, wasn't good for anyone's health; or their vaults for that matter. The goblin as he reached Harry's side took no notice of Harry's discomfort, or perhaps he did but he simply did not care, and instead started pulling Harry off in the direction he had come from; talking softly, so as to not be overheard by any one, as he did so.

"We have everything ready Mister Potter. Just follow me to the ritual rooms and we will explain everything that you need to do once we are down there. Remember to follow all of our instructions to the T because as I told you earlier these rituals are really complicated and rather sensitive. They can have disastrous results if something; anything really, goes wrong with them and not only to the person in the ritual either." All the while he was saying this the Goblin was pulling on Harry arm, dragging him along, giving Harry no choice but to follow him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the ritual room, less the five minutes in fact, and Harry quickly found himself standing in the middle of a pure white, circular room that was covered in golden runes that were all in a swirl like design around the room all centering on the point where the goblin was making him stand. Harry, as he looked around, noticed that there were seven other goblins in the room with him. All placed in what looked to be specifically set up places; all with what looked to be ritual like white robes on. Seeing all of this, and how pristine said robes look like, Harry couldn't help but look down at his old torn up sneakers, worn jeans and too large t-shirt and immediately feel out of place. As well as wondering if his clothes would somehow interfere with the ritual seeing as the goblin had said the rituals he was about to undergo were rather sensitive.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for Harry, he didn't have to think such thoughts like that for long because it seemed to goblins had already thought of it and had planned ahead. That is to say they quickly threw a ritual white robe at Harry while sneeringly telling him to strip down and change in to it. This matter was made even more embarrassing for Harry when upon seeing Harry's face getting red the sneer on one of the goblin's face go worse as he all but spat out at the fiercely blushing Harry.

"Look boy, you don't have anything we haven't seen or anything we really want to see for that matter. So strip you scrawny ass down and put the robe on. Time is money boy and we don't have the time to waste on stupid things like embarrassment." Hearing this and knowing from what he had heard from Bill that the goblins could very easily get a lot nastier Harry as fast as he could almost literally tore his clothes off and got the ritual robe he had been given on .Once Harry did this, not a second to soon it seems, the Goblins that were around the ritual room began to speak; telling him everything he needed to do to help them complete the first ritual he wanted done.

"Mister Potter, the first ritual we are doing is our strongest Goblin bodily cleaning ritual to start this one we need you to take the ceremonial silver dagger only rune beside the dagger. Once you do that come back to the center of this room, right where you are currently standing and we will be able to handle the rest." Hearing this and seeing the deadly seriously gleam in the goblin, who had spoken, eyes, as well as recalling some of the things he had read about rituals that had gone wrong, Harry nodded his head quickly; showing he had both heard and was planning on doing exactly what he had been told.

In fact Harry, both because he was eager to get the ritual done with and because he was getting the feeling if he didn't get right over were the goblin had told him and do what he said with the ceremony dagger then they would find a much more unpleasant way to draw his blood to complete the ritual with, almost ran to where the goblin had pointed to. Once he reach the small desk that was holding the dagger, and was right beside the door he had walked thought to begin with, Harry could help but wonder just why he hadn't seen it there before; or how he had missed it.

Shaking his head at this, knowing that it most likely had to do something with Goblin magic, which was something that he would most likely never find more about, Harry instead picked up the dagger and carefully pricked the tip of his middle finger on his right hand with it. Before as cautiously as he could dropped seven, and only seven, drops of blood on the only jagged circle like rune that he could see.

Then, after making sure every drop of blood hit the rune, dashed back to where he had been previously; waiting for the goblins to start their part of the ritual. Something he didn't have to wait long for because as soon as the goblins saw that Harry was back where he was supposed to be in perfect unison all cut the left hands with their own ceremony dagger, which had been tied down on their hips unseen by Harry, and began to chant in Latin. Each on of them using their own brand of magic to power the words they were speaking. Making said words echoed all around the ritual room they were in until it sounded more like large booms of thunder going of simultaneously than anything else. Yet despite this Harry could hear, and for some reason understand, just what was being said.

"Audite veneficus in nostrum lacuna ut nos tribuo vos is placitum. Pro nos est unus of veneficus quisnam has ingrate been vis unto res is does non volo. In suus cruor vos vadum reperio iustus quis is est ut planto is sic. Puteus dedi is donum ut vos have donatus nos , pariter ut cruor ut vadum hopefully effundo lux lucis unto vitium ut had res. Totus rursus nos queso vestrum est eximo somes of veneficus res in orbis off foris duco ut has vomica him"

Though this understanding the chant didn't help Harry much, and if the chant was repeated any more than the first time, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. Because as soon as the first round of chanting had left the goblins lips all Harry could feel was utter agony as if he was being boiled alive from the inside out. The pain continued to grow and grow until it got too much for Harry to stand and he collapsed onto the ground. Where to his horror he could see some type of blackish green sludge slowly start to crawl its was out of his body; using whatever it could be in skin, mouth, eyes, ears, or nose to make its way out.

Chocking slight, because of the large amount of sludge making its way out of his mouth, Harry couldn't help but be both completely horrified and utterly relieved at the same time. Horrified because the sheer amount of black liquid that was coming out of him, which was still coming out of him in a good steady stream and had already covered a good deal of the floor around him in a large gooey puddle. Sure he had read the scroll but still compared to having it shown to you, to see the actual amount with your own eyes the way he was being shown really struck a chord with him.

Utterly relieved because the sludge pouring out of him meant that the potions were finally coming out of his system, and that once it was all done then he would finally have a chance to be free; as well as a family if what he had read on the beginning of the scroll meant anything. Though he was starting to worry just what his mouth was going to taste like after this was all done and if the taste was going to stay. After all every single potion he had, knowingly, taken had never tasted too good for him going down. He seriously doubted that they would taste any better coming back up either.

Harry didn't know how long he had been on his knees with the foul potions that had been controlling him for the majority of his life pouring out of him. But he did know that as soon as the sludge had finally stopped flowing out of him that he heard sloshing of feet wading through the black gunk, that now completely covered the entire ritual room floor and was a good two inches deep all the way around, before he was grabbed by goblin hands. Hands which all but dragged him out of the ritual room he was currently in before literally tossing him into another one.

Groaning slightly from his rather rough landing Harry climbed back up into a standing position and began to look around the room he was now in. What he saw when he did this caused Harry to blink slightly. Mainly because the room was seriously different from the last ritual room he was in. Yet, at the same time you could still easily tell that the room was a room that was used for rituals.

The room was more looked to be more of a carved out and smoothed cave then an actual room but what really had Harry's attention was that in the center of the cave like room was four stone like bowls that were surrounding a small chalk white circle. Not that it was these bowls that really held Harry attention but what they had in them certainly did. These stone each held something different. The one closed to Harry held water that looked as if it was constantly moving almost like a small whirlpool was stuck in the stone bowl. The one beside that one held a fire that while cracking, roaring and burning as bright as possible didn't once go outside the stone bowl it was in. Off to the side of the bowl of fire was what looked to be wonderful carved rock that seemed to have some sort of earthly glow to it; like a plant was going to grow out of it at any second. Then there was the last one, and the one that had caught Harry's attention the most. Because there in the last stone bowl was something Harry would have once thought to be impossible. But as they say, seeing is believing, and now Harry was definitely believing as he saw the small twister of air spinning around in the last stone blow; not moving away from said bowl, not even an inch.

A throat being cleared behind him caused Harry to stop staring in fascination at the bowls and to jump a bit as he did this. He hadn't heard the goblins from earlier entering the room he was in; too caught up in staring at the bowls. Fighting a blush Harry turned around to face the, now slightly amused, goblin that had just entered the room. One of the goblins, the one who looked to be the leader of the group, upon seeing that they now had Harry's attention began to speak.

"Now that we finished the first ritual it's time we started on the Renewal of Mind Ritual. Now I know that GripRock, the goblin from the front desk, explained to you that this is one of our more dangerous not to mention more complex rituals, what with what it is working with, so you are going to have to follow are instruction exactly as we put them. Even more so then you had to in the last ritual. Do you understand me?" Here Harry could do nothing but nod, knowing nothing else would be accepted. Seeing this nod as seeing the look in Harry's eyes the goblin from before continued, his tone sounding even more serious than it had before; if that was possible.

"I see that you understand that's good. Now to begin this ritual I want you to go into the white circle, the one being surrounded by those stone bowls you were just staring at so intensely; you should know where those are." The Goblin paused as he waited for Harry to do as he had instructed; something Harry was quick to do.

"Good, now I want you to kneel, not sit or stand, but kneel with in the circle and take special care that you entire body is still within the circle when you do this; that also includes your feet." Again there was a pause as Harry did what he was commanded.

"Now that that is done I want you to lightly cut the edge of you least dominate hands wriest; just deep enough to barely beginning to bleed. Do not, and I repeat do not, nick a vein. Once this is done I want you to add three drops of you blood in EACH stone bowl." Yet another pause, a slight hiss and rustling of clothes was heard before once again the goblin started to instruct.

"Yes just like that. Now take the bleeding wrist and place it in the middle of you forehead, making sure that the blood on it touches your forehead. Yes, exactly like that. Now we can take care of the rest of the ritual. Just don't move from that position no matter what happens." That said the goblin took a step back, so that he was back in line with the other goblins. Who had by now made a complete circle around Harry, with that last goblin filling in the only gap in the circle. Again Harry watched as the goblins cut themselves, this time on the opposite hand and starting to chant. This time managing to sound like howling winds instead of thunder.

"Carus veneficus nos quondam iterum have oro vobis. Cruor has been dedi quod veneficus libere donatus iuvo vox. Per orbis terrarum , per incendia , per ventus quod per unda nos summisse scisco ut vos audite quod tribuo nos nostrum placitum. Pro vos , constipatus per thy elementum est unus of vestri tener a res of veneficus , quisnam has had suus valde mens ludio ludius per. Monumentum captus obviam suus mos. Nos ut ut vos restituo lemma quod tribuo is res of veneficus vestri expedio of mens pariter ut a via iuvo preoccupo talis tragedies ex venio iterum."

Harry could feel these words thrumming through him, coursing through out his body building up and seemingly to be seeking something. Just getting heavy and heavy as time went on with the worst pressure in his head until finally all the pressure exploded in to action like it had found just what it had been looking for. The pain that occurred when this happened had Harry in tears, and it was only his pure stubborn nature, as well as the knowledge of what could happen to him if he did, that stopped him from moving from his spot. Harry just as he thought he couldn't take it any more saw a large, and bright, flash before his eyes before memories that he had been forced to forget began to play out before his eyes. Starting from the most resent and playing back from there.

Flash

Harry was sitting with Neville and Luna, two people he was really starting to see as family. He actually felt a peace at the moment and not like he was going to be attacked at any given moment. That feeling, the feeling of safety, wasn't something even his best friend Ron Weasely and Hermione Ganger could brag about giving Harry. Which at the moment, now that he thought about it confused Harry a bit should he be able to feel save around his supposed best friends? Then Why no matter how hard he tried could he not feel like he was safe around Ron and Hermione?

Something about what he was thinking muse have shown on his face, or something similar to it, because Harry found himself being gently being shaken by Neville as Luna place her hands on either side of his face and asked him.

"Whatever is the matter brother dear?" Harry hearing this question, as well as what Luna called him felt his insides go warm and before he could think about it, or more like over think it, Harry began to tell Luna, as well as Neville, just what was on his mind.

"It's just….lately I have been getting thought about Ron and Hermione. Ones that aren't the nicest about them but at the same time really make me start to question some things. Like just a little bit ago I was thinking how I felt the safest I have felt in a good while and how I always seem to feel that way around you to. Thinking on this made me wonder just why I could feel the same way around Ron or Hermione. How no matter how hard I try I always seem to be a bit tense around them. Like something in me doesn't trust them not to hurt me. Do you guys have any idea why I feel this way because it is bugging me something serious." Harry after he told Luna and Neville all of this looked up so he could see their reactions only to see looks of horrors on their faces. Then he felt the tip of a wand at the back of his head, followed by a forceful call of Obliviate in Hermione's voice. After that all Harry knew was a bright flash of light followed quickly by darkness and then nothing else.

Flash

Harry was heading back to the tent him and Hermione had shared for the last couple of months while they had been hunting down ways to take down the Dark lord. As he did this Harry had a lot on him mind as he wondered to himself if he really should forgive Ron. I mean yes he was back, and trying to help, but at the same time he had abandoned them right when things had taken a turn for the worse. To make it even worst the reason he has abandoned them to begin with hadn't even been a good one. Leave your friends, which could easily have been killed at any given moment, because you had lost a few comforts that you had before is never a good reason to leave.

Harry was complementing all of this, and wondering what would happen if he didn't forgive Ron when he reached to front of the tent. Only to pause when he heard a rather heated hushed conversation going on in the tent; one that sounded a lot friendlier then Harry had ever though it would have been. This confused Harry a good deal since Hermione had been acting like she wouldn't forgive Ron any time soon.

So this curiosity, and the bone deep gut feeling that he would want to know what was being said, caused Harry to stop walking and begin to listen in on the conversation going on in the tent. Only to immediacy begin to shake his head in horror and disbelieve once he heard just what was being said.

"Look Ron, you're a good job. The plan is going just as it should be. Don't worry about anything Love, well give the brat the potions that Snape made and then he'll forgive you straight away. With a couple of spells we can make him believe you saved his life or something that way, along with the potions, he'll forgive you and maybe even feel like he owes you something," This voice sent sharp pains of betray through Harry's heart because it was coming from the girl Harry had thought almost of like a sister; Hermione Ganger. The voice that answered it wasn't any better but Harry knew just who it had come from seeing as there were only the three of them there. Ron Weasely was the next one to speak his tone whine, but no less spiteful the Hermione's had been.

"Yeah, I know your right Mione, but do you have to act so angry with me? Did you have to slap me? Couldn't you have tried to curse me and 'accidently' miss and hit scar head instead?" Harry after this was said could take in more, he didn't want to hear any more so he quickly took a step away from the tent; prepared to run off and never come back to the two back stabbers.

Unfortunately when he took a step back Harry didn't see the stick that snapped under his foot. Alerting the tow traitors in the tent that Harry was outside, and that he most likely heard everything they had just said. Harry knew this too and turned around to take off in a dead run, not wanting to find out what his supposed best friends would do if they found him listening in on them. Sadly, he wasn't fast and Harry found himself falling to the ground after being hit by a stunner in the back.

After this Harry could only hear for the first few second as he laid on the ground was the sound of his own hearts frantic beats. That is until he heard footsteps coming closer to him and then felt a wand being pointed at his head. Then Harry was able to hear Ron spit out.

"You really shouldn't listen in on others conversations Harry it isn't polite and can really get you into trouble, too bad you won't remember that. Obliviate!" After that all Harry knew was darkness.

Flash

Harry was staring in horror as he listen to everything that was being said, being unable to move or do anything else, because the Stunning spell Dumbldore had place him under. Though this being unable to move didn't stop the tears that slowly started falling out of his eyes as he began to understand just how much he had been played; just how little he actually meant to the man he thought of as a mentor. Too bad he got the feeling neither Dumbldore, nor Snape was going to let him remember any of this. Especially not after the 'fun' the two had in showing him what they deemed his place.

Flash

Harry was going to yet another lesson with Snape to learn how to shield his mind and he was seriously dreading this lesson. He knew he hated every single lesson he had with the old bat and he always came back sore then ever after each lesson. Not only that but after each lesson he felt has if he had lost more than he had learned.

But every time he tried to talk to the headmaster about this he ignored him and told him that these lessons were necessary, ' for the greater good.' Which was why Harry was going down to the dungeons again to learn from a bitter old man with a childish grudge against his father, no matter how much Harry wanted to take the old goat that was the Head Master to take his so called greater good and shove it. After all it wasn't his head that was getting torn into now was it?

Harry continued on this line of thought, what Dumbldore could do with his so called greater good, until he reached the potion master's door. Then, with great reluctance, Harry knocked on the door; letting Snape know he was there for his lesson. But for some reason Harry couldn't help but feel a since of pure dread go down his spine when Snape opened the door with a twisted smile clear on his face. In fact upon seeing that smile every instinct that he had was screaming at Harry to flee.

Harry quickly found out that he really should have listened to those instincts that said run. He found this out as soon as Snape shut the door behind him, once Harry had entered his room, and pulled out his wand before quickly firing the Crucio curse at Harry's unprotected back.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been under Snape's torture curse, or just how many times it had been cased on him by the sadistic teacher in front of him. But he did know all he felt was immense gratefulness when Snape's door opened and let in the Headmaster.

A feel of relief that quickly turned to icy cold horror when all Dumbldore did when he saw what was going on was sigh and ask "again Severus, you'd think after so long you would learn a little control.' Before taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry before saying one word.

"Obliviate!"

Harry as he watched these memories, and refelt all the pain he had in those memories almost collapsed where he was standing. In fact, if not for the Magic of the ritual now holding him up, he most likely would have. This feeling only got worse as more and more memories piled up on him coming at him to quickly for him to really watch them all at once.

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Flash

Then just as Harry thought he could take no more Flashes, no more memories pouring there way back in to his head there was complete silence and the memories all stopped. The magic of the ritual completely disappeared and Harry found himself once more collapsing on a ritual room floor; even if it was in a different room then before.

Harry as he laid on the ground began to collect himself the best he could, and as he did this he really only had one thought in his mind; especially as the earlier memories began to play out in his mind. And that thought were,

'I need to finish all finish those rituals and get the hell out of here as quick as I can.'

A hand reached down for him to grasp, find that it was Vaati's he grasped it and Vaati pulled him up to his feet. "You okay the Goblins said that you flooded an entire room with the potions that were in your system, what just happened now?" he asked.

Harry shakily headed over to where the ritual goblins were waiting. Harry didn't need to say anything, the look in his eyes were enough for the Goblins as the lead him to the next, and last, ritual room of the day. The ritual room where Harry was going to do the True body ritual.

As the goblin was setting up everything for the true body ritual, Harry couldn't help but wonder just how he was going to get everything he needed to together, and say good bye to those he wanted to as a Pegasus. But at the same time he really couldn't bring himself to care because at the very least he did have the pouch the Goblins had set up for him.

NOTES

1 Goblin cleaning ritual what was said- (Hear the magic in our words as we give you this plea. Before us is one of magic who has unwillingly been forced unto things he does not want. In his blood you shall find just what it is that makes it so. Well offer this gift that you have given us, as well as the blood that shall hopefully shed light unto the crimes that had occurred. All in return we beseech of you is to free the body of the magic being in the circle off the outside influence that has plagued him.)

2. Renewal of mind ritual what was said (Beloved magic we once again have plead for you. Blood has been offered and magic freely given to help power. By the earth, by fire, by wind and by water we humbly ask that you hear and grant us our plea. Before you, surrounded by thy elements is one of your young, a being of magic, who has had his very mind played with. Memories taken against his will. We as that you restore them and grant this being of magic your clarity of mind as well as a way to help prevent such tragedies from happening again.)

Vaati's AN Okay so sue me I get it I'm gonna get some flames but hear me out, this is amsing and I can't let it lie so sorry.


	2. The death of the Order

The death of the order.

Vaati's AN Well this is it a few things are going down this chapter, time to see what happens though when Vaati intervenes. Hehe. Also I don't really see how to write the ritual part AKA where the goblins speak Latin (I think) so I'm not writing Harry's transformation. Also the only people who are dead are Remus, Tonks, the potters (duh) and Sirius all the other order members, Dumbles and Fred (or was it George) are alive, but maybe not for long hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or MLP only Vaati Star

Everything was ready for the Return of true self ritual and Harry was awaiting it eagerly, Vaati… well he was a bit sceptic. "seriously I half expect one of the order to burst in here in about five minutes… I say we get this done with…" He was interputed by the Door opening, a profondly bleeding luna held by Neville, who was also bleeding but not as bad as luna. "The order… are coming…" Luna said as her life was failling her, Vaati and Harry rushing to Neville and Luna's side. "What happened" Vaati asked. "Dumbldore… Snape.. Ron... Hermoine…" luna managed to get out as she past out from blood loss, Neville closing his eyes and starting to cry for the harming of his friend. Harry was however very mad, but Vaati's intervention keeping him from just bursting out the doors. "One your in ritual robes, two your not at your best, three you got a ritual to complete" Vaati looked at Neville as he set down luna, her blood staining the floor, He got back up a fire in his eyes. "We'll hold them off just get your ritual done" Harry nodded as a ritual goblin walked in to the odd scene. "Do I even…" the goblin started. "No you don't just rally a sqaud, we got incoming." Vaati said. The goblin nodded and left. "Neville, your with me" Vaati held out his hand, and Neville grasped it. "I don't know much about whats going on, but they tried to kill me, and they are coming for Harry, they will not succecced." Neville looked to Harry "we'll be back, I promise" Harry nodded as the ritual goblin came back. "everyhings ready and the Order of the Phoenix is attepmting to breach the bank doors." Vaati nodded and looked to Neville who started walking to the doors. "lets go" Vaati said.

(With Harry)

Vaati and Neville had just left the room ready to keep the Order from Harry. "You have to admire their bravery" The ritual goblin said Motioning for Harry to follow. They came to a white Room and I mean WHITE, the only thing staining the room was the ritual circle in the center. "Just cut your palm and place three drops of blood in each of the smaller circle Mr. potter" The ritual goblin said. Harry complied and followed the instrustion, when the last circle was filled the Full ritual circle lit up, and Ritual goblins surronded the circle. Harry took a deep breath, It was time.

(With Vaati and Neville)

When they got to the Entrance of Griggotts it was Chaos, there were stunned goblins everywhere and Vaati was rather sure several were dead, probably Snape's doing. Vaati grabbed his Shotgun off his back; Neville had his wand in hand. "Were are they?" Neville asked, the question's creepiness enhanced by the blood pouring down his face. Vaati heard the swooshing of robe behind them and the noise was quickly meet with a shotgun blast, Kingsley now lying dead on the floor, his stomach missing several pieces. "Stupefy!" Several jets of red light were now flying towards Neville and Vaati, Neville ducked and Vaati jumped out of the spells way, and put away his shotgun and pulled put his pistols, firing on several locations where the Spells came from, Killing Arthur, Mundungus, and Dedalus Diggle, and injuring Molly, and Hestia Jones. "Now was the really necessary" Vaati turned around once he landed seeing Ron Weasley and Hermione Standing next to the other order members, Ron not even seeming sad at his father's death. Neville got up and started firing curses at a rapid rate, catching several of the Order off guard. Neville took one look at Ron and locked eyes with him. "You killed Luna." He said visibly mad, wand aimed at the youngest male Weasley. "You mean Loony Love good's at death's door O that's just Bloody Perfect" Ron said, happy that the last Love good was nearly gone. Neville Quickly started firing curse after curse at Ron, who put up several Protegos to defend himself. "_Avada Kedavra"_ Neville stopped firing to look at the sickly green spell coming at him, he braced for it, knowing these would most likely be his last moments.

But it never came. Neville opened his eyes to see that a wall of Stone had risen up in front of him, he looked over at Vaati who had stomped his foot down and summoned the wall from the floor. "You promised Harry you would make it out of this" He fired his pistol at Snape, killing him "I'm gonna make sure you keep that promise" Neville nodded at his savoir and restarted his assault at Ron, who joined by Hermione started firing curses at Neville. Vaati looked at the remaining Order members and there was a lot of them, most behind Dumbledore, others like Mad-eye and McGonagall and Hagrid in front of him. Vaati smirked, and pointed at to the floor, the Order looked down, those behind Dumbledore had Bombs under their feet, and Vaati pressed the trigger in his hand, killing the majority of the order. Now only McGonagall, Moody, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione remanded. Vaati took a look at Hagrid, a skeptic one, was the Half-giant going to actually attack. Hagrid looked sad at what he was doing, like he didn't want to. It was known he believed anything Dumbledore said, but did he believe this. Hagrid looked down and his umbrella pointed at the ground. As if he was asking a question he looked at Vaati. "Your choice, Hagrid" Vaati said. That was all he needed. He took one look at McGonagall and lifted his umbrella, McGonagall noticing this and moving to duel the half-giant, Leaving only the Moody, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione to deal with. "Game on" Vaati said. He charged swords in hand.

(With Neville)

Neville was firing curse after curse, no words spoken between the combatants, no words for any of the spells, just pure battle happening. But none of his curses were passing their defenses. "I have no choice, they're going to get to harry if I don't" Neville thought to himself. A fire in his eyes he looked at Hermione, the traitorous witch. "_Avada Kedavra" _He said, knowing the killing curse could not be blocked by any magical shield. Hermione looked at the curse wide eyed, Ron looking at it as well, giving Neville the opening he needed to stun Ron. Hermione quickly meet her end at Neville's curse. Neville settled and looked at Ron, very mad. He walked up to him and gave him a kick to the manhood. Ron, who was unconscious, made no reaction, as a goblin security team looked at the battlefield, the lead goblin walked up to Neville. "I believe it would be smart to leave with Mr. Potter when he is ready to go home." The lead goblin said. Neville nodded and looked on at the other two fights going on. Hagrid not doing very well against McGonagall, and Vaati dueling with Dumbledore and Moody lie dead, his magical eye still spinning in its socket. Neville sent a stupefy at McGonagall, who was busy with Hagrid. The spell connected and the Transfiguration teacher fell to the floor, Hagrid looked to Neville and then at Vaati, he grabbed the Stunned Transfiguration teacher and started walking. "Tell 'arry I said bye" he said to Neville, and he left presumably to Hogwarts. Neville looked at the deadly duel going on between the two powerful fighters and watched.

(With Vaati)

Moody had already fallen, the old auror no fast enough to dodge Vaati's opening strike, taking the deadly blow, he had looked at Vaati and nodded in acceptance before falling to floor. Dumbledore, despite being older then the ageing Moody was fast enough to dodge Vaati's strike and started assaulting him with spells Vaati Stomped the ground bringing up a wall of stone in front of him and then brought in down, throwing lots of knifes at Dumbledore. The old headmaster fired a Large spell to destroy the knifes. "Why did you do it" Vaati asked the old man. "Do what?" Dumbledore asked. "I have done many things" "What you did to Harry Dumbass" Vaati said. "O that, I needed a puppet but there was no available people in our dimension other than the Longbottom heir but I had other plans for him that involved his later life." Dumbledore said with no regret in his voice. "Well those have failed" Vaati said. "That they have, but once I deal with you I shall have my true pawn back in my board" Dumbledore said. Vaati glared at the puppet master, the old fool having planed the very lives out of almost everyone around him. "You forgot one thing you old fool" Vaati said. "And what's that" he said. Vaati smirked. "When you can't win… cheat" Dumbledore's eyes widen and he looked around himself before seeing a single man nearby. "And what does one man hope to do against me" Dumbledore said. The Man looked up, his black eyes locking with Dumbledore's, before a scythe appeared in his hand. "No one… can stop… DEATH!" The man said before charging at Dumbledore, who attempted to defend himself but his Protego was cleaved in half by the powerful slash, His chest bleeding profuriously, he fell dead. "Nice entrance Kidd" Vaati said smirking at the newcomer. The man's stern expression dropped, replaced by the happy face of Kidd death, Vaati's best friend. "It has been a while dude, so what's the situation" Kidd asked. "You just solved it" "o" Kidd said looking at the corpse of Dumbledore. "Well I'm going back to the LOKI, later dude" Kidd said. "Later Kidd." Neville then walked up. "Who was that?" he asked. "An old friend" Vaati said. "Come I believe Harry's ritual should be done by now. The goblins can clean up the mess we made." Vaati said. The two looked around the Entrance hall. Spell burns everywhere, holes in the floor where Vaati blew up the order, and body parts and blood almost everywhere. "Yeah…" Neville said, walking with Vaati as lots of goblins came in to clean the mess.

(With Harry)

Harry groaned as he adjusted to his new (old?) body. It felt weird yet familiar to be on four hooves instead of two feet. On the bright side, wings. Harry or rather Flutter Fierce, looked at his body. Canary yellow coat, there was green in his black mane, tail and wings, his hooves had green as well. The odd symbol of a shield with a green butterfly in middle on his flank was an odd but welcome addition. The doors opened. The blood stained forms of Neville and Vaati walking in. Neville looked at him "Harry? That you." He asked. "Yep it's me, and the name's Flutter fierce, gonna take a while to get used to that, so just call me Fierce" Fierce said. "Also you two look like you've been though a bloody war, what happened." Fierce asked. "Well let's just said the order and Dumbles aren't going to be bothering the world anytime soon, o and Hagrid says bye." Neville said. A ritual goblin decided to speak up. "Ms. Love good is awake. She is asking to see Mr. fierce, how she knows your name is beyond us" Fierce rolled his eyes, typical Luna. The trio walked to where Luna was, an area of Gringotts set aside for wounded. "Hello Neville, Vaati, Flutterfierce, I see the wrackspurts are no longer bothering you Flutterfierce" Luna said. Fierce just laughed at Luna's antics. "Never change Luna, never change." "O but I will the goblin have agreed to do the same ritual they did for you for me and Neville if he wants" Luna said. "Might as well the ministry is probably gonna hunt us down for the death of so many people" Neville said. "I believe you all can settle any deals or debts right here at Gringotts before you leave" a goblin said. "Well I'm coming with you crazy people, after all this I am not leaving this adventure hanging." Vaati said. Luna got up out of bed and walked over to Neville, the two left with the goblin to get some tests done and fierce when with another goblin to complete some things before tomorrow. Vaati simply laid on a bed grabbed a bottle of scrumpy from nowhere drank, and past out, waiting for the next day.

Vaati's AN: entirely from scratch I must say this was tough to write in some places and yes I went away from the original, Neville and Luna are gonna die hint the 917brat made in his version. But I believe I did well Vaati out.


End file.
